The present invention relates generally to breathing masks such as worn by airplane pilots. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of goggles with an oral-nasal mask, i.e., one which covers a wearer""s nose and mouth for breathing but which does not cover the eyes.
Examples of face masks for various purposes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,966; 3,806,949; 3,971,368; 4,172,455; 4,361,145; 4,494,538; and 4,537,189. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. Such a mask is connected to a hose providing an oxygen supply and has an exhalation valve or other means to dispose of exhaled air.
Federal rules may include requirements that pilots of specified airplanes wear an oxygen or breathing mask when flying above a certain altitude and under other circumstances and/or be able to quickly put one on in an emergency. Because a full face mask is inconvenient, uncomfortable, and may interfere with a pilot""s functioning during normal flight, pilots generally prefer oral-nasal masks, which typically include straps or other restraining means providing a head harness.
If there is smoke or fumes, protection for the eyes is also needed. The pilot, unless he or she is already wearing a full face mask, has two options. The oral-nasal mask may be removed and a full face mask put on, if one is available. Alternatively, the oral-nasal mask may be left on and goggles donned.
Since the pilot may be busy with operating and/or emergency procedures, it is considered desirable that the goggles be easily and quickly donnable with only one hand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,717; 3,298,031; 3,971,368; 4,250,577; 4,653,124; and 4,905,684 contain examples of face protector or face mask/goggles combinations. These combinations are unsuitable for the desired easy and rapid donning of goggles by a pilot already wearing an oral-nasal mask.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for quick and easy donning of goggles with one hand by a pilot or other person wearing an oral-nasal mask.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for venting of the goggles so that disabling gases from the ambient air may be prevented from accumulating within the goggles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rugged, effective, reliable, and inexpensive combination of face mask and goggles therefor.
It is a still further object of the present invention to furnish the mask and goggles as an assembly so that the goggles may be left attached to the mask and the combination stowed as a full face mask assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the wearer""s field of vision.
In order to provide for quick and easy donning of goggles for a person wearing a breathing mask, in accordance with the present invention, the goggles are strapless and detachably attachable to the mask for holding the goggles sealingly against the wearer""s face.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals denote the same or similar views throughout the several views.